Paying the Bills
by SilversunnyD
Summary: over the years, Square and Disney have become unable to continue paying for the debt Kingdom Hearts characters just keep on making more of. And now, they have forced everyone to work. But what if the debt only increases instead? What will happen?


**Ello readers… yep… another idea. Yell at my mind, not me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the money to own any of this. If you wish to sue me, take it up with my Vampire Cricket named VC.**

* * *

><p><em>The reason everyone needs a part-time job.<br>In other words, a kind of prologue._

You know the chests they open? And how there's stuff inside? That's considered stolen property. Which means, yes, they need to pay back the victims of chest thievery.

You know the Heartless? And how they're always stealing hearts? Well… everyone's getting blamed for not destroying that specific Heartless soon enough. And thus they are forced to pay for the loss.

You know the vases, crates, barrels and all that stuff that gets broken? And how they typically have stuff in it? Well, more thievery charges, and charges for destruction of property.

You know how the World That Never Was, was kind of destroyed? And how huge it was? Well, that was an expensive castle and it needs to be rebuilt for unknown reasons and… that is a very big construction project.

Don't even get started on the trespassing charges, illegal gambling, lawsuits and all that other stuff.

And because the games don't sell enough merchandise, well… they've had to put everyone to work in part-time jobs. And I mean EVERYBODY. The Organization, the Heartless, residents of Disney Castle, the heroes, the villains, minor characters…. You get the point right?

And another problem… not everyone was matched with a fitting part-time job… for example guess what Larxene got? Burger King. Most of the Heartless… well… they got amusement parks and carnivals and all that stuff… yeah… I don't know about you, but this writer is going to stay away from amusement parks and carnivals.

… Maybe Square and Disney should've put more thought into job placement… not going to happen… is it?

So, anyways, people usually gather in a lounge similar to the Gray Area back when the Castle That Never Was existed, however this was more colorful. Not everyone is willing to brave 'the lounge' after a tough day of work though. Give small snippets of anything interesting that happened at work is what they do in this lounge. However it's typically one big event that occurs for someone that requires flash backs and take up most of the lounge discussion. There are typically two to four major flashbacks a day. Today however we'll grace you with one.

* * *

><p><em>The Lounge<em>

The current creatures in the lounge were, Larxene, Simba, Sora, Maleficent, Xaldin and Cinderella.

"And then the kid threw a bucket of popcorn at me. So I roared loud enough to cause a small earthquake." Simba was saying pieces of popcorn stuck in his mane.

"Huh… the zoo does not seem suit you." Xaldin mused this.

"No really?" Simba asked sarcastically.

Sora was slowly inching away not wanting to be recognized.

"And where do you think you're going?" Maleficent asked barring Sora's exit.

"I was… just going to ask Cinderella how her day went." Sora lied hoping Maleficent would be fool enough to believe.

"Humph." Was Maleficent only response.

"My day?" Cinderella asked hearing the conversation.

Sora nodded. "Yeah. I mean, isn't it bringing back old memories or something?"

"Not really. Actually today was fairly interesting." Cinderella admitted thoughtfully.

"How so?" Xaldin asked.

"Well…. I think it'll best be explained in a flashback." Cinderella said before getting up and pulling down the blinds so there wasn't too much light. She then pulled down the flash back screen and the countdown began.

On the flashback screen three blinked, then two and then one.

**Begin Flashback**

Cinderella was in her old outfit, sweeping dust out of the pantry. So far, normal. Then suddenly an extra-large can of spaghetti. (I'm sure you know the brand, it had commercials at some point.) Cinderella, hearing the clattering of the can turned around and picked it up. That's when the weirdness began. Because there was a random cat under the can. And where the can had been was a random mouse.

"Traitor!" Another mouse called out sitting atop a macaroni box and pointing an accusing finger at Cinderella.

"Huh?" Cinderella asked confused as more mice and cats appeared.

"Surely you know of the cat and mouse war!" Another mouse called out.

"The what?" Cinderella asked, at this point very little was making sense.

"The cat and mouse war! It's been on for centuries! Surely you've heard of it! Are your best friends not mice?" The first mouse asked.

"Uh… no… I haven't… but now that I think about it…." Cinderella said as another flashback screen came down, but this was in the pantry.

There was another three, two one count down and a window appeared on the screen. Jaq was there, but he was dressed in armor, not what he usually wore. And he was marching along a line of armored mice.

"Now listen mice!" Jaq said, understandable for once. "Today is they day we take down the cat army lieutenant Lucifer. He has broken the temporary peace treaty in this house! It is time we took that cat down!

There were cheers from the armored mice.

"Choose your weapons and meet me at mouse hole fifteen when the preparations have been made!" Jag said as he picked up a sewing needle and began to tromp off. "Dismissed!"

In the corner of the screen you could see Cinderella's eyes open to slits. And then the flashback screen went blank. And the pantry was silent.

"I thought that was just a dream." Cinderella murmured to herself.

"Well now you know it was not! And you are no longer considered an ally to the mouse army!" The first mouse shouted.

"Uhh… I didn't even know that cat was there. I was just doing my job and cleaning." Cinderella explained quickly.

"… A job? Why would you need a job? From what I heard you were married to a prince!" The second mouse called out.

"I-I was… but there is major debt that can't be fully paid for even with everything my prince owns!" Cinderella said watching the mice on the higher up shelves that looked about ready to push more giant cans of spaghetti off a shelf.

"Wow… that must be some debt. I'm sorry for doubting you Cinderella." The first mouse apologized. "Mice! Retreat! Give Cinderella here some peace!"

And thus the mouse army disappeared into the shadows of the shelves.

The cat army left too, apparently sorry for Cinderella.

And Cinderella was alone in the pantry. The broom she'd been using had disappeared, and she was alone.

**End Flashback**

Silence greeted the lounge as the screen went blank. There was a cricket chirping somewhere until the silence broke.

"Okay… so there's a cat and mouse war…. Who knew?" Sora asked only to be greeted by shrugs.

"So… how was your day Xaldin?" Simba asked trying to get the conversation up again.

Xaldin shrugged. "Same old, same old I suppose."

"Why does it smell like tongue blood and burgers in here?" Riku asked walking into the lounge.

"That'd be me." Larxene said calmly as if everything were perfectly normal.

"What happened?" Maleficent asked the Nobody.

Larxene sighed. "Cue flashback screen." She said and pointed at the flashback screen that started a count down again.

Three… two… one.

**Begin Flashback 2**

Larxene was playing with one of her knives while she waited for a costumer. She was at the cash register of a Burger King. However, the thing about this Burger King was, Larxene was the only one that worked there. All the other employees had been scared off and quit the same hour that was Larxene's first there.

And now she waited. Not many braved this Burger King. The drive thru had been closed. The restaurant made smaller, there was only a table for one. She still wore the Organization cloak rather than the employee uniform.

After throwing a knife at a lone brave fly a costumer came in. He was a very large man, as in he had a big belly he kept with pride. This was the lone costumer-whom was believed to be beyond insane by most. He came every day. And it was the same routine every day… or was it?

A TV happened to be set up for Larxene's amusement. A Burger King commercial just ending. "Have it your way!"

Larxene sighed. "Welcome to Burger King. How may I help you?"

"One of everything on the menu." The fat man said.

"All right, have it your way, then." Larxene said before walking back to get everything which she'd pre-cooked and just needed to heat up. (Note: Notice how she said those exact words in CoM)

A minute later Larxene brought the two extra-large trays full of the requested food and drinks.

"Now how about a kiss?" The fat man asked. The thing is, this dude kind of talked with his tongue. And he really irritated Larxene.

Before his tongue could disappear back into his mouth a knife had been thrown at it, and stabbed it through the center.

"Bahah! Youb ah haiku!" Which roughly translated as: 'Ahh! You're a psycho!' The guy then proceeded to pull out the knife and run out of the restaurant.

Then a phone rang and Larxene picked up. "Ello."

"Larxene… please… don't try to kill me for this… but you're fired." A shaky voice answered.

Silence greeted the shaky voice's words.

"L-Larxene?"

"Is that seriously all I had to do to get fired?" Larxene asked as she picked up the tongue blood covered knife.

"Umm… yeah?" The shaky voice answered hesitantly.

"I'll have to remember that." She sniffed the knife. It smelled like burgers and blood.

She hung up the phone. "What, did that guy live off burgers or something…? Oh yeah." With that Larxene opened a Dark Corridor and left, leaving the Burger King deserted. It would take a moment, but it could be noticed the TV was no longer there either.

**End Flashback 2**

"You got fired?" Maleficent asked amazed.

"Yep." Larxene said getting up. "Well, I'm going to go hook up a new TV." And with that she left the lounge.

"… She scares me." Sora voiced his thoughts.

"Well, she is considered one of the scariest in the Organization." Xaldin said with a shrug.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Simba asked as he too got up.

"Hey, Simba, did you get fired too?" Sora asked curiously.

"Yeah." Simba said as he padded off.

"… Wonder what their new jobs are going to be." Sora said thoughtfully.

"Ask em' tomorrow." Xaldin said looking around.

"Hey, Sora, do you think that Burger King has Larxene's replacement yet?" Riku suddenly asked.

"Probably not. Why?" Sora asked tilting his head to the side.

"Think about it. All that food unguarded. Disney and Square won't have to pay for food tonight." Riku gave his hint.

Sora smirked at this. "See you soon." Sora said before walking away.

Riku turned to Maleficent. "Mind setting up a big Barbecue? I'm sure Axel would be willing to help."

"I suppose I could. If it helps me get out of this ridiculous position sooner of course." Maleficent said before melting into flames.

"Humph. Don't see what the big deal is about these jobs." Xaldin said as he got up to leave too.

"Probably because you're not supposed to exist in the first place." Riku pointed out before he too left.

And all that was left was Cinderella. Who had to pull the blinds back up. When she did so she saw a field of flames below-undoubtedly the barbecue. Dumbo was flying over it with Sora on his back. Sora was dropping a seemingly endless supply of burger patties onto the flames.

* * *

><p><strong>If ya got suggestions for the jobs of certain characters, mention it to the SilversunnyD through reviews or PM's. But be warned some characters have already been given jobs. We won't be using the same job twice. Characters however may be used more than once.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And finally, time for the Flashback Awards! Stay tuned to hear the list of nominees and Flashback Award winners.<br>For the first flashback of the fanfiction, Cinderella receives a Flashback Award!  
>And a nominee for most gory flashback is Larxene.<br>For first to be fired in the fanfiction, Larxene receives a Flashback Award!  
>Stay tuned! More Flashback Awards to come!<strong>


End file.
